


Night Shift

by bxbysungie



Series: Space BangHan [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And also he calls himself Chris, Chan has a lot of sexual fantasies about Jisung, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Part two to my Jisung x tentacles fic, Public Masturbation, Tentacles, Unrequited Crush, Voyeurism, just cuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbysungie/pseuds/bxbysungie
Summary: Working as a security didn't bring him much joy to Chris' life, but one Sunday night changes that.





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chan's perspective on Jisung fucking with an Alien basically. I wrote them at the same time and decided to post them as gifts, so that's basically what it is 😅 I hope you can enjoy it.

Life sucked. Chris could tell you about it. His parents had always other things to care about and his siblings had their grandparents to come to. But Chris, their adopted son they took when he was seven, never really had a place to belong in. He got told that he has his place with them, that he looks so much like his adoptive dad, that he could be excellent in school if he just tried a little more. He was tired of the talks. Everybody was trying to reshape him back on Earth, maybe that's why he took the job when it was offered to him. Five months on a orbit station working as a security and he would have enough money to pay for all four years of the music major he wanted to study, but his parents didn't want to let him.

It is a good job. He doesn't do much, since it's not like anybody would break in. They're in the space after all. He had a nice boss, a little stiff man that brings Chris and all of his co-workers coffee on Mondays so they could survive their 12 hour shift sitting doing nothing.

He didn't drink coffee, but he appreciates the effort.

He wasn't so keen on having friends, he was too scared of messing it up and being known as the weirdo as he used to in high school. It's not like they don't want to talk to him, Chris knew that he is not only handsome, but he seems charismatic at first glance. A lot of people tried to talk to him and he usually let them, following the conversation and smiling through it, until they turn their back to him and he tries to run out of the room as soon as possible. It's not like he hates people, but few kids back on Earth burned insecurities deep into his skin, together with their cigarettes and insults. He often wonders if they are the reason he's so fucked up today, but it doesn't matter as he knows that he would never get the treatment he needed. With that in mind his shifts were spent drowing in self-pity, only fueling his depression. He was a loser, he knew.

But there was something that gave him a breeze of fresh air he needed so much. Or someone. Someone who caught Chris' eyes and imprinted on his mind, someone who talked to him in his dreams.

Han Jisung.

The first time Chris saw him, he was just moving his apartment. He was part of the new wave of the top students, all with the same expensive clothes and drinking the same brand of fancy water. But Han Jisung stood up. Well, not on the height side, he was quite small, but he was memorable. First his soft looks and adorable body that Chris wanted to touch so much. Chris watches the planets and stars every night but they could never out-shine Jisung's big eyes. His smile was all gummy and Chris couldn't believe that one of the rich kids got a crooked tooth, but damn was it the most precious thing he has ever seen. Then there was his personality. Chris never met anyone so nice and outgoing, so willing to help and ask everyone how their day went. He became the sector's sweetheart right away. Everybody loved him. Chris loved him.

Chris loves him.

And that was another reason he fucking hates himself. He felt in love with a scientist living in the expensive apartment that probably has gold door handles.

Okay, Chris was a little too obsessed with money and financial status, but only because he grew up poor before he was adopted. He would bet everything he has that you can't argue that is isn't important. Pretty rich boys just don't date struggling security guards with crippling anxiety. He tried already. You have no idea how much stress did he go through before he grew the balls to ask Jisung out for coffee, only to be declined. Jisung probably made fun of him with all of his rich friends after. God, how much does Chris hate myself for even trying. What did he even think? That Jisung would settle for someone like him? No fucking chance. Chris had a heavy package of issues and dark thoughts.

Very, very dark thoughts and desires. He was ashamed of the things he imagined and wanted to do to Jisung, the ways he wanted to bent him over and make him cry just with his cock, how his pure eyes would glisten with sparkly tears, those soft looking lips stretched around him on lonely work nights. Chris was an imaginative one and he usually dreamt only about Jisung and his body. He felt fucking ashamed, poor boy didn't deserve anybody to dirty him like that. But Chris still wanted, he wanted it so badly.

It's not like it was even worth trying again. Jisung is going home next week and after that Chris won't see him ever again. He's gonna come back to his rich parents and beautiful boyfriend, he's gonna eat freshly cut fruits mixed in his breakfasts and drink more of the fancy water, all while Chris will be stuck here for another month and after that he will live in shitty apartment with a stranger.

But it's okay, Chris was used to it. What's gonna change? Nothing, everything will just be normal, he will eat the same packed soups and sleep under the bedsheets he had had since he was 16, biting them as he works his hand on his cock while he thinks of Jisung.

 

 

Sunday are so goddamn boring. All the other days are too, but Chris can at least watch Jisung and his other colleagues work and experiment with the Aliens, it's like all the old sci-fi movies he used to watch when he was younger. Sometimes he sneaked snacks under his sweatshirt and eats them after he jerked off. Who's gonna catch him, the security? His workplace was just in the right angle that you couldn't see it and he was alone hidden from everyone.

Still, Sundays are so boring.

What will he do after Jisung leaves? He's dying every Sunday when he can't see him for one day but what will he do after Jisung leaves forever? Chris paid all of his attention to him and he's sure he knows the younger like nobody else. He sees him eating, dancing on his ways through empty hallways, scratch his head when he can't find an important document he was sure he put on Felix's table. He was adorable. And so interesting. And so pretty. Chris woke up every morning feeling plaintive and only Jisung's pixelated smile could bring him back up. He knew he was doomed but he never thought about it much, since he loved running away from his problems.

It was quiet. Sundays are always so quiet since there's only one guardian.

His chair sounded like Victorian lady shrieking as someone is trying to kill her when he leaned back. He complained at least four times, saying that he needs it changed or his back is gonna get worse, but who cares about whiny little Chris? They always say that they didn't have space on the supplies delivery or that they'll order his chair next time. It's whatever at this point, his back is fucked up anyways.

Still, his chair is always too noisy. He's always sitting tensed up and with his palms clammy, not wanting to disturb anyone with his noises. But even when he's alone he can't relax when he's reminded of the smallest of his motions all the damn time.

"I fucking hate this job." how many times did he say this? Probably every Sunday he had to work. He's just bored, he never does anything and he can't sleep because he doesn't move all day and has too much energy, but then next day he's tired because he didn't sleep and too tired to move. And so on. This goddamn job was a cursed circle.

Time runs by slowly. The clock is ticking and Chris is beyond annoyed with its irritating noise.

One deep breath in. One long one out.

He couldn't be so angry all the time, it wasn't good for his mental health. He tried to work out on his free days and he even sighed up for yoga, he just never went there. He was about to one time but he saw Jisung outside the class in  _tight gray leggings_  that were mesh on the sides. Chris imagined himself behind Jisung and watching him bent and stretch into all the weird position and his dick was suddenly standing painfully but proudly against his sweatpants. He had to run to the bathroom, jerk off there like a pathetic virgin and walk back to his room with the cum dripping down his legs. That definitely wasn't the relaxing experience he expected to get.

He just had nothing to do nowadays. And the only thing he wanted to do was Jisung.

The Jisung that just appeared in the main corridor, way past his bedtime.

Okay.

Why the fuck is Jisung here?

Chris' chair shrieked again as he leaned forward, nose almost hitting his monitor as he looked at Jisung. Where is he sneaking off to? Chris knew exactly what he should do and what's written in the protocol. If any of the part-timing students are somewhere they shouldn't be, he is supposed to go check it and send them back to their rooms. But this is Jisung! He couldn't just go and talk to the beauty. Jisung is never the one to break any rule, why is he out? Chris was again so intrigued to everything he did. His pretty legs danced across the tiled floors just with his socks on, he kept looking around every corner and run on his tip-toes between the halls and to the lab.

Fuck. Why was he so adorable?

Chris threw himself back into his chair, his palm coming to slap his own cheek. He let out a long squeaky whine. Was he a 15 year old fangirl? He felt like one.

He just wanted to eat the younger up.

The smile on his face just grew the more he watched Jisung walk through the lab, now looking way more comfortable. Chris' cheeks felt a little warm against his palm, but he paid no attention to it. They were always burning up when he saw Jisung.

He stopped in front of his Alien. Well, Chris calls it his Alien because he takes care of it the most. He knew nothing about this type of things but it looked like Jisung was trying to know everything about it and wanted to spend every second next to it in the labs. He was so hardworking. Chris felt himself smile more at the thought of his talented boy.

And then, Jisung jumped over the fence.

Oh no.

"What is he doing?" he zoomed in on him. And regretted it right after.

Chris' squeak echoed through his whole workplace as his feet pushed him away from his control panel. His face was burning hot and his mind wouldn't stop screaming.

_Did that happen? Chris wasn't imagining it? Jisung really started to undress?_

With the expression of a victim in old horror movies, he turned back to his control panel, watching the bright screens all the way from across the room. Jisung was too small to see, but Chris was too scared to look. That couldn't happen, right? He just imagined it, right?

Cautiously, with shaky breath, he wheeled on his chair back to the monitors.

His breath didn't hitch, Chris full on choked. Jisung stood there, naked in his full glory, walking towards the Alien.

Oh God. Oh God Chris is going to have a heart attack.

"What is he doing?!" He whisper-shouted at the screen.

  
Then the Alien wrapped it's tentacle around Jisung and snatched him towards itself. Chris' eyes almost felt out of his skull.

He was frozen. What is he supposed to do? That's his crush, the boy of his fantasies, willingly letting a fucking Alien touch him.

What even is Chris' life?

  
"Oh lord." He had to cover his face. His heart was beating so loudly, he was breathing so hard. He was in such a shock. He couldn't even think of anything. But fuck when he closed his eyes he saw Jisung's naked, extremely beautiful body in front of him. He felt it, the small twitch of arousal in his pants.

He shouldn't have. Noticing it only made it worse. Without a doubt, he was getting hard by just knowing what was happening.

And what's happening? Chris couldn't look. Should he? Isn't this basically invasion of privacy? But then Chris is a security guard, he  _is_  supposed to watch.

Jisung is not stupid. He knew the cameras are there. Chris saw him checking out the schedule few days back. Did he plan this? Did he want Chris to watch? Holy shit, Chris is going to cum right there on the spot.

His finger still shook, they didn't want to leave his face. It was as if they were glued there. But Chris is in work and he has to look. He's not the one to slack in his work either. So he finally looks. Oh god.

Porn was part of his life. Gay twink porn was part of his life. He imagined how Jisung would look like  _hundreds_ of times and he looked for videos of men with body type close to his and bookmarked them. Chris would say he's a pretty sexual person. Or he's just a pathetic horny loser.

But even after his years and years of experimentation with his sexual desires and countless hours of adult movies, something about what he sees hits differently.

Jisung is painfully beautiful held down (well, technically up) with tentacles caressing his body in a way Chris wishes he could. The way his limbs writhe together with the Alien and just how smooth his body looks all lubed up makes Chris groan. He wants to hold them, hold his thighs. Firmly, his whole arm wrapped around the slim legs. Pushing them into his chest as he enters his tight, soft heat. Hearing him softly pant and cling to his arm. He could perfectly see his face twisting and his eyes rolling so far back that Chris would get scared he will get stuck that way. He was getting goosebumps just thinking about it. God, how good must've the real thing feel? Amazing, he couldn't think of anything else.

He wasn't new to seeing the weirdest shit happening in front of him on his screen. He really wasn't. And still, he nearly came when the Alien pushed one tentacle inside Jisung's cock.

He couldn't ignore the desire to touch himself anymore. His clammy hand shoot down so he could palm himself through his white uniform. God, he was so hard. It was pathetic.

Jisung has pretty voice. His moans were like punches for Chris. If it was possible he would want to eat all of his noises. And then eat up Jisung. He just wanted to devour him and everything that is him.

Palming wasn't enough. He was on autopilot as he unbuckled his belt raised his hips, evolving with his chair making itself known with another loud shriek, get his uniform out of the way, mind running wild over all the things happening. His underwear has small, much darker patch in the place of his head. He tapped his shaky finger on that area and as he raised it he could feel the pre-cum soaking his underwear even more. Just after he did that Jisung started to shake in the Alien's hold and his perfect body tensed up. The quality wasn't the best but Chris could see his back muscles moving with his every more, glistening with whatever fluids coving him under the strong lights.

Chris knew that if he touched himself now he would cum, but he wanted so so badly. He opted for keeping his hands on his thighs instead and running them up and down. Even with something as small as that chills ran through his spine, momentally interrupting his intense watching of Jisung because he had to close his eyes, breath he didn't notice he held in leaving him in sigh. Jisung was jerking his hips in clumsy way, forcing the tentacle in his dick to push further and that did things to Chris. Seeing him so vulnerable and yet accepting everything happening to him made Chris think about how cute would be Jisung if it was Chris down there with him. What a good boy he was. So willing and temping to just fuck. Chris wanted to fuck him so bad. He always wanted to, but now the desire was unbearable. Fuck, if he wasn't so weak because of his arousal and sleepless night he would run down and fight the Alien, taking Jisung from him and taking him in all the ways possible.

Or he would fuck him while the Alien fuck him.

That's gross, it really is, but it would feel good, right? Jisung alone is a treat but imagining the slimy monster together with him in Jisung and feeling it writhe against him made Chris' cock twitch.

Chris stopped his hands that were without his notice getting dangerously close to his crotch. Fuck no, he's not gonna wank off to the thoughts of taking Jisung together with some Alien. Jisung is his.

Except he isn't and no matter how disguised he is by imagining the Alien together with him, the painful truth is that Chris isn't actually the one fucking Jisung right now, but it is the Alien. It got Jisung before he was able to.

And as if it wanted to mock him, Jisung's mouth got filled with tentacle pushing so far into his throat and Chris was sure it was in his stomach.

" _Fuuuck_.." he doubled over, feeling his red cock leak all over his belly. It was unbelievable how turned on he was. The thick pre-cum was running down until it soaked in his underwear. He groaned, straightening his back and trying to focus on his monitor. It was in that moment that Jisung started to moan as he happily bobbed his head, hair bouncing with him.

Chris could only take so much. Once his fingers wrapped around his base and slowly dragged up his body melted back into his chair. In moments when he felt like he won't be able to last he stilled his hand, only focusing on his breathing and watching. Jisung's shiny body got flipped over with his ass full on display and Chris bit his bottom lip to stop himself from being too loud.

The curve of Jisung's ass was so perfect in Chris' eyes. He wasn't the fullest around but he was still so attractive. It was unfair honestly. What's the point of him looking so tasty if he only fucks Aliens? Isn't that for ugly people? Maybe he's just so freaky. Good, him and Chris are so alike.

He put his other hand to work too and ran it all over his stomach, feeling his own muscles contracting under his touch. His skin was flushed pink as usual, that was fault in his paleness. The blush went red from his face, down his torso to spread in marks of pinks on his chest, dipping into the curve of his hips and flushing strong red yet again on his cock. He was never a big fan of his sensitive skin, but at least it would be easier for  Jisung to mark him up of they ever got together.

Which, Chris' was sure it would never happen but now... He really wanted to. Fuck, it's hard to think about it when Jisung is wiggling his ass begging to be fucked and Chris is palming himself around his tip.

He squeezed himself more, feeling Jisung's heat around him. 'God, Jisung-" he needed more, so he worked his hand faster.

The Alien spread Jisung open and started rubbing its dick on his hole. As Chris imagined many times Jisung got excited and his back arched more, prompting the Alien to fuck him already.

Of course, Jisung was so needy.

He was needy for anything up his ass it seems. Chris wanted to give it to him so bad.

And then - Chris only heard heart wrecking cry. The Alien decided to tease Jisung? It pushed one of its tentacles inside of him, entering without any resistance. Once fully in Jisung tried to turn back, but the tentacle down his throat didn't allow him. He made one annoyed huff that sounded way too adorable, before he swallowed down around the tentacle and bobbed his head around it. The way Jisung's body just took everything was making Chris' breathing hard to control. His hand felt down to his balls, gently massaging them between his fingers. His other hand brushed over his nipples and Chrish hissed at how sensitive they were. With the pads of his fingers he brushed over them again, his body reacting by his sharp inhale. His eyes started to close again and he had to force them open, not wanting to miss any of the wonderful act happening in front of him. Then Jisung's mouth was free and boy oh boy did he sound like heaven. He must've felt every drag of the tentacle to sound like this, so eager for more. More pretty moans echoed in Chris' office as he started jerking off again. He didn't want to cum yet, but he needed.

  
He really wanted to make Jisung beg like this too. Just his pretty eyes filled with tears brought Chris closer to his climax. And that body, how he adored him. He thought of slowing down to last longer but his hand wasn't listening to him anymore. His firm grip felt exactly how he expected Jisung's hole to feel. Chris' hands instead of the Alien caressing his body and kissing spit covered mouth, pushing his soft lips open and sliding his tongue in without trouble much like another tentacle right now. Snapping out of his small daydream, the sudden movement made Chris gasp, yet again. It just went down so smoothly, seriously how was Jisung not gagging? If Chris was in his place he would already puke.

As obscene as it was, when Jisung turned his head and the ceiling lights hit his bobbing throat just  _right_ , Chris knew he was gonna lose it. It was just too much, Jisung never looked prettier and it was killing Chris that he couldn't join and fuck him himself. And god, all of the noises, his adorable whimpers. Chris was one weak man and he came all over his monitors just as Jisung screamed out loud, another tentacle joining the one in his ass and fucking him open until he was ready to take the eggs.

He couldn't stop panting. His heart was too loud. His finger kept shaking. He was still alert, now that his high was coming down anxiety crawled up his spine again. Was he too loud? What if someone saw him? And fuck -  _why the hell did he cum on his monitors?!_

"Shit!" Chris shoot from his seat to clean the cum off with his shirt. It left a slight blurry residue on the screen but it will be easy to clean with some proper tissues.

He needed another minute to catch his breath, lazily reaching to throw his shirt on the ground. It would be too nasty to put it back on.

But what now?

The Alien was still going, obviously. Chris could feel arousal building again but he wasn't in a mood for another round. Is he supposed to just turn off the camera?

Well, who cares anyways.

He muted the sounds and turned around, slowly wheeling to pick his shirt up and towards the sink since his legs didn't hold much strength at the moment. He told himself he could try to clean his shirt in the meantime. Surely, it won't be long until Jisung finally gets fucked as he wanted to and Chris can go back to his job. Will it be weird? It's not his first time jerking off here but... this just feels different. Chris feels like he's a part of this, like he's part in Jisung's fantasy.

Just six days and Jisung will disappear. Chris wasn't one to believe in signs, but this must've mean something, right? Maybe it's time to go and try again with Jisung. If nothing else, Chris could at least try again.

But is he brave enough? It feels so strange to be face to face to someone he beats his meat to. Jisung must've known. Chris is sure he caught him staring at least hundreds of times.

The water started to run cold, the boiler never worked as it was supposed to. Chris' fingers started to freeze, but he continued to squeeze and clean his shirt. He only stopped when ice cold water started running. He took the shirt and walked to their dressing room, head spinning from how fast he stood up, throwing it into the laundry basket.

Chris slipped on a spare shirt and decided to make himself a cup of coffee before he goes back.

His fingers still slightly shook. But everything felt normal. Strange. Shouldn't be he disguised at what he did? He usually if after jerking off at work. This felt good.

Maybe because he wasn't alone.

When he came back Jisung wasn't in sector B-7 anymore. Instead, he saw him walking, with slight limp and with slouched shoulders, towards his dorm. He was dressed again but the clothes clung to his body. Chris smacked his lips when he realized that must be because of all the liquid the Alien leaked.

Jisung's wobbly legs walked through the dorm's security gate and after that Chris' didn't see him anymore, but he decided he has to tomorrow.

Him and Jisung have to talk.


End file.
